pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Extended Edition/Transcript
Note that is different from The Normal Movie's transcript since this one is extended. Transcript (Open to a large pit, walking along a cliff with lava surrounding them, a chained up Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are trudging to their doom. At the end of the path, a giant ferocious monster, the Goozim, is in a cage, it roars loudly, blowing their hair back) Phineas: I'll be honest, Ferb. I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this. But, I guess that's life, huh? One minute you're having the best day ever, the next you're being fed to a monster the size of a two car garage. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah? Well, welcome to MY life! (the Goozim roars, he hides behind a Normbot, cuts to Candace almost falling over) Phineas: Huh. And everything started out so well this morning. EARLIER THAT DAY (Pan in to the boys' bedroom. Phineas's alarm clock rings 7:00 and a mechanical arm emerges out of it and pokes a sleeping Perry awake, he chatters, waking Phineas and Ferb) Phineas: Good morning, Perry! Now that's the way to wake up. (He hugs Perry) This is gonna be the best day ever. (The boys get dressed and ready for the day) (Song: Everything's Better with Perry) We consider every day a plus To spend it with a platypus We're always so ecstatic 'Cause he's semi-aquatic Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus Brings smiles to the both of us Life's never fuddie duddy With our webfooted buddy When we're brushing our teeth, (oooh) It's better Tying our shoes, (oh, yeah) It's better Combing our hair, It's better Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar Blinking our eyes, (oh, yeah) It's better Breathing in and out, It's better (So much better) Sitting in a chair, It's better And taking a bath, just a little bit wetter Every day is such a dream When you start it with a monotreme He's duckbilled and he's beaver tailed and hairy (You know that he's hairy) Everything's better with Perry (Everything's better with Perry) Everything's better with Perry (Everything's better with Perry) Everything is better with Perry (Everything is better, everything is better with Perry) Everything's better and we Just want to tell you Perry Everything's better with you When we're having breakfast, It's better Washing our hands, It's better Chatting with friends, It's better Even when we're on the internet and we see a header Closing the door, It's better Taking a nap, It's better Building inventions, It's better Even when we're mad and our faces get redder! (song goes slowly) Everything is better with, Everything's better with you (Better with you) (song stops) (Phineas, Ferb, and Perry slide down the staircase railing and land in a pile on the floor, Perry chatters) Lawrence: Good morning, boys. Linda: Happy anniversary, Perry. Phineas: Oh, that's right! Gosh, I can't believe it's been five years. I remember the day we first got you. (Flashback to 5 years ago, Lawrence and Linda take a younger Phineas, Ferb, and Candace to the "OWCA Animal Rescue Center") Lawrence: Come on, kids. Pick out any pet you want. Linda: Oh look, Phineas! This one's looking at you! (picks up Phineas and shows him a cat) Lawrence: And this one's looking at you, Ferb! (picks up Ferb and shows him a dog) Young Candace: (walks through the aquarium section and all the fish swim away as she approaches) Why won't anything look at ME?! (Phineas and Ferb approaches a baby Perry) Young Phineas: Ferb! This one's looking at both of us at the same time! (Baby Perry chatters) Linda: Awww... Young Candace: That thing? You're kidding, right? (A female store employee approaches them) Store employee: Is there something I can do for you? Lawrence: Ah, yes, we'd like that one, please. Store employee: (surprised) You want to adopt the platypus? Lawrence: Oh, is that what it is? Well, yes! May we have him please? Young Candace: What would you even name a platypus? Phineas: (Narrating) 'Course, Ferb and I knew exactly what to call you. Young Phineas and Ferb: (simultaneously) Bartholomew. (Baby Perry chatters) (Present) Phineas: And then when we got you home, we renamed you Perry. And gave you this locket! (Phineas reaches into Perry's fur and pulls out a web foot shaped locket on a collar. He opens the locket around Perry's neck, revealing three pictures, one of young Phineas, Ferb, and Perry) Look how young we all were. Lawrence: Oh yes, you were all very young.